Khaliya
Backstory Khaliya was found high above the clouds in the mountains near a monastery. It was not uncommon to see the occasional Aarakocra soaring above but when it became clear no adult was coming to take care of her, the monks took her in and began to teach her. In the quick three years it took her to reach adulthood, Khaliya found the lifestyle she had found herself in to be quite nice. Sure some in the monastery were untrusting and some travelers gave her weird looks, but she still enjoyed her life. Her time was split between late nights in the library spire, pouring over the books it had to offer, and early morning meditation and martial arts training. There was even a nice Aarakocra that taught her how to fly on the mountain winds. She spent the last six months of her childhood, or what was assumed to be her childhood learning out on the winds, never touching the ground until the sunset on the last day when she and her mentor returned. She was greeted by the elders who gave her a letter and told her it would get harder from there. The next 6 years was nothing but combat. She would rise, meditate, eat, train, sleep, and repeat. Knowledge was the farthest thing from her mind. After she had learned enough to survive, she spent a year patrolling the skies and mountains. She soared over a few towns but never getting close enough to interact with the people. She spent her time watching the mountains and dealing with threats that came to close to the monastery. During this time, she found berries that could be made into the dye to mark her time as done. When she got back from her patrol, she went to the library and began to shift her focus to gaining more knowledge. This is when she and a half-elf researcher became close. Two years went by. But some tomes were still off-limits to her. One night, she snuck into the spire and took one of the tomes to read. It contained things that many monks stood against, and it intrigued her that it was in the library. She knew there was no way she would be allowed to keep reading it, so that same night she packed her bags with all of her belongings and the book she wanted to study, left a note for her mentor, and dove off the cliff to explore the world beneath the clouds. There is a year of time between when she left and when she ended up on the ship, and also a year gap of her patrol. Whatever happened during the two years can be relevant or just her life. Will be filled in when ideas comer along. Info From Me The monastery Khaliya was raised in is high in the Rylhrys Mountains. The Rylhrys Mountains are barely habitable due to their rocky snow-covered peaks and are not claimed by any of the bordering nations. This is not to say that they aren’t populated, their inhabitants mainly just live in the extensive tunnels and caverns under the mountains with the exception of those who have stayed at the monastery and a few flocks of aarakocra. Khaliya wandered for a bit after leaving her mountain top home. She mapped wherever she went then flew out on the ocean for a while, mapping it and any islands she came across before turning around and heading back from where she came. After finding a town who wanted some copies of maps and making some coin, she hopped from ship to ship as a part-time cartographer part-time navigator before settling on the current ship. She spends her time up in the crow's nest, and at the behest of the captain, diving off it and flying around whenever she feels like it. The talon grooves on the wood drive some crew members insane, but she makes up for it. Backstory Tie-In The book has info in abyssal with shit about demon pacts and stuff. Some stuff about tiamat Relationships Terin - riley jo but a half elf - thana's talk about bringing joy to death reminded her of terin Aaeli Master Safina Category:Player Characters Category:Aarakocra Category:Monks